


Truth or Dare

by Cubriffic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have work tomorrow but it was worth it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: The micronations play Truth or Dare. It begins to go downhill very quickly after one simple but critical question is asked.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I need more human micronation AUs and more TRNSea fics  
> Also I need to sleep so there's probably gonna be spelling and grammar mistakes s orr y  
> -_-_-_-_-  
>  **Also for a small update: my laptop has been breaking slowly for some time now, but today the top part almost fell off. Luckily I plan on getting a new laptop this Sunday. Still, updates for my other fic & for this account in general will be slow because of it.**

"Wendy, truth, or dare?"

Sitting on a blow-up mattress, Peter leaned in to hear Wendy's answer. Eric and Edwin leaned in as well, Eric's face containing an evil grin as he waited for Wendy to answer his question. The only one to ignore this game was Hakan, who was sitting next to Peter, reading a book.

"Dare." Wendy crossed her arms over her nightgown. "And please don't make it a weak one either like Edwin's one"  
"It wasn't weak!" Edwin said, sounding slightly cross. "Do you know what a nightmare it is to untune Roderich's violin? He goes wild as heck!"  
"It's still pretty weak though," Wendy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what's the dare?"  
Eric smirked. "Drink a full tablespoon of lemon juice."  
Before anyone else could react, Eric got up and dragged Wendy towards the hallways, heading towards the Edelstine's kitchen.

Peter and Edwin burst into a fit of giggles once the other two left. Peter wasn't expecting the night to end up like this when he got invited over to sleep at Edwin's place, and he didn't think that Edwin was expecting this either. Their giggles died down, until the heard a small yelp from the kitchen, causing them to fall back into their giggle fit. Peter would've laughed longer, if he didn't feel someone tap his shoulder.

"Did Eric tell Wendy to drink lemon juice, or am I hearing things?" Hakan had finally looked up from his book, looking slightly confused.  
"Well... yeah, he did. It was a dare though." Peter smiled at the other boy, casing Haan to turn back to his book almost instantly.

The three heard footsteps, and the door opened back up, with a yelling Eric and a red-faced Wendy, grabbing the latter's ear and pulling him into the room. Peter noted that there was a hand mark on Eric's right cheek, probably caused by Wendy. He wasn't surprised- not only did Eric deserve it, but Wendy was stronger than most of them, so she almost always left some sort of mark on skin, even if it was from a high five. She sat back down, glaring at Eric.

"You said that you didn't want it to be weak!" Eric protested as he was dragged onto another mattress.  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Wendy yelled.  
"Then what do you think is 'strong'!?"

Wendy rolled her amber eyes again and let go of Eric's ear. She scanned the room for a victim, before landing her eyes on Peter and grinning.  
"Peter- truth, or dare?"  
Peter's crystal blue eyes widened for a slight moment at that question, but settled back down and smiled. "Truth."  
"Of course you choose truth, you choose it all the time." Eric grumbled.  
"Oh shut it Eric!" Peter snapped back.  
"You two, shut it!" Wendy glared at both of them, the two of them instantly shutting up. She turned back to Peter, smiling.  
"..Who do you like?"

The world around him seemed to stop as Peter processed that question.

Oh shoot, he was screwed. When Wendy asked a question, especially in this game, there was no way in getting out of it. He felt his face heat up as he thought about the question more and more.  
"I-Uh....I.." Peter had trouble stringing words together. He knew who he liked, but he just didn't want to tell anyone. Especially when his crush was less than a foot away from him, able to here every single word.  
Despite everyone's accusations, he didn't have a crush on Wendy, but instead he had one on Hakan. Everything about him was just... perfect. From his mess of brown hair to his cool but collected amber gaze to his quiet but charming personality. Peter didn't even know why he liked Hakan so much, but he did. And until now, he had never told a soul about it.  
But if he absolutely had to tell anyone, it might as well happen now.

"Peter, if you don't answer the question soon I'm going to make you sniff pepper, could you hurry up alread-"  
"I LIKE HAKAN!"

Silence filled the room. Edwin and Eric were absolutely shocked. Wendy remained unresponsive, though her eyebrows were raised slightly in surprise, either at the outburst or the confession. And out of the corner of his eye, Peter could see that Hakan had dropped his book in surprise. The silence seemed to stay for ages until someone finally spoke up.

"Well I'm not surprised." Wendy said, turning to Edwin and Eric. "You two owe me five bucks."  
"You only asked him to get the money out of us, didn't you?" Ediwn's eyes narrowed at the girl.  
"Yup."  
"God I hate you."

The three bickered slightly as Peter continued staring at the ground, his heart rate starting to calm down. It hadn't actually gone that bad. Sure, they were surprised, but who wouldn't be? He looked back up, smiling slightly. Yeah, it had gone alright. At least three of his friends had understood. He turned to the side to see Hakan's reaction, only to see that he was gone, his book still on the ground.

_Oh god. ___

__Peter jumped up from the mattress, quickly walking to the door and looking around the doorframe. He could barely see in the darkness, but he could make out the shape of a child- Hakan.  
"Wendy, take over the questions for me, I'm gonna go find Hakan." Peter barely had enough time to say the words before he sprinted out into the hallway. Despite Peter being quite a fast runner, he was having trouble making his way around some of the items in the hall, slowing him down. He turned a corner, and then around another, before slamming face-first into a door._ _

__Groaning and grabbing his nose, Peter looked up to see that it was a glass door, leading onto a fancy-looking balcony, filled with potted plants and a small set of a table and two chairs, one of them being occupied by Hakan. Peter opened the door with his free hand, feeling the cold hair attack his skin and shivered slightly. He pulled his hand away from his nose and grimaced. He had a nosebleed. Just great. This was exactly what he needed right now. He considered going inside for a tissue, but quickly dismissed it, deciding to get one after talking to Hakan._ _

__Peter grabbed the other chair and dragged it over to Hakan, sitting down in it. For about a minute they sat there in silence, with only the occasional sniffle from Peter breaking it. Fiddling with the bottom of his pyjama shirt, Peter sighed. He had to talk about that whole confession _somehow._ He should probably apologise about that whole thing and pass it off as a joke, or as a mistake-_ _

__"Peter, did you really mean it when you said that you like me?"  
Peter looked up from his thoughts and turned to face Hakan, who was still staring off into the distance. As usual, his face was mostly unreadable, but he seemed to also be a little upset than before.  
"Uh... W-Well I... Y-yeah, I do." _Freaking finally._ Peter hated being embarrassed so much; he always became more blushy and stuttered like crazy. He almost went to turn away when Hakan's hand caught his shoulder, stopping Peter.  
"So, you weren't joking when you said that?" Hakan turned to face Peter, with a strange look on his face, as if he was trying to hold back a smile.  
"No.. I-I mean yeah, I wasn't joking." Peter could feel his face start to sweat, and suddenly remembered his nosebleed from running into that door. He prayed that it had stopped bleeding._ _

__Peter barely had any time to react before being pulled into a comforting but slightly awkward hug from Hakan. He subconsciously hugged Hakan back, the two boys embracing eachother in the cold night. Finally, Hakan mumbled something into Peter's shoulder, pulling himself away from the hug.  
"If I'm going to be honest..." Hakan rubbed his arm sheepishly, giving Peter a small smile. "I didn't expect you to like me."  
"And I didn't expect that the other three placed a bet on me liking you." Peter jumped up from his spot, offering a hand to Hakan.  
"They did what?" Hakan pulled himself up with help from Peter, giving the blonde boy a rare smile.  
Peter could feel his cheeks become pink, but managed to give Hakan a grin. "I was shocked too. Anyways, we should probably go inside, they're probably wondering where we are."  
"Or they're making up gross reasons why we're still out here."  
"Hakan!"  
"What? It's probably the truth anyways."_ _

__Peter continued to drag Hakan down the halls, until they turned up back into the room they were staying. The others had seemingly abandoned their game of Truth or Dare- Wendy was braiding Edwin's long silver hair while Eric was on his phone. All three were chatting about something when they noticed the two boys enter the room, ending their conversation._ _

__"Finally you guys are back," Eric's eyes barely moved from his screen. "We've been waiting here for ages. Wendy almost went out to get you guys."  
Wendy nodded her head to the empty mattress opposite to her and Edwin. "We stopped playing Truth or Dare because Edwin complained about having to put dish soap in his hair, plus he didn't want to choose Truth."  
"That is inaccurate, thank you very much." Edwin huffed from his place on the floor.  
Peter guided himself and Hakan to the empty mattress, the two of them smiling at eachother the entire time. This night was ending up much, _much _butter than they expected. Hopefully it'd stay that way.___ _

**Author's Note:**

> How the fuck do you end fanfics


End file.
